


When I See It

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus visits Prowl after an arrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I See It

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr req!

Optimus froze in place. He knew, just on the other side of the door, Prowl was there. Knowing that even though nothing was said, Prowl would expect him to walk in there.

All the same, Prime hesitated.

The full weight sank in his spark when the truck finally pushed the door open. “Prowl?”

Prowl didn’t respond. He sat with his back to the door, hunched over and working.

“Prowl. We need to talk.”

“Really? Because you’ve made it clear that it’s a waste of everyone’s time to talk to you.”

Optimus sighed. Prowl blamed him, and he’d be lying to himself if he said he couldn’t see why. Prowl, for so many hard years, provided answers, suggestions, tactics, numbers. Vital information. Work that the cop used to be proud to do, but Optimus knew he had thrown Prowl’s strategies to the side at the last second too many times.

Prowl was no longer invested in his own abilities.

“This isn’t strategies,” Optimus started. “or numbers, or battle plans. This is about us.”

“It isn’t possible to separate yourself from the Autobot Cause, from the War. You said so yourself Optimus.” Prowl said, still not facing him.

“We’re both more than that.” Optimus stepped forward, leaning onto the table so he could finally see Prowl’s face. There was a deep dent in his cheek, some scratches and paint transfers. “...Were you hit again?”

“I’m getting pretty used to it.” Prowl stated.

Optimus sighed again. “Look. Prowl. You and I go way back in this conflict. For the most part, you’ve always been with me.”

Prowl’s open hands suddenly pulled into fists, breaking the datapad in half, the material crunching in his grip. “I was loyal. And look at what that got me. Us. Everyone.”

“Prowl-”

“Everything I’ve done, I’ve done with our entire species in mind. And you _always_ threw it away.” Prowl said, through a clenched jaw. “Every time.”

Optimus’ optics dimmed. “I’m sorry.”

“Wh-” Prowl dropped the pieces of his datapad. He slowly turned to look up at the Autobot leader. “I… honestly didn’t expect an apology.”

“I am sorry.” Optimus repeated himself. “It’s long since been clear to you that your skills are wasted on me. And… I’m sorry it took so long for me to see this, as well.”

Prowl stayed perfectly still for an entire minute before responding. “Okay.”

“...So, we’re okay?” Optimus asked, prying for a better answer.

“Absolutely not.”

Now it was Optimus’ turn to stand there, frozen.

“Optimus, if you had used my plans I made with information you gave me, following your orders to create workable strategies and tactics… if you hadn’t ignored them the war could have ended with far less casualties, on either side of the fight.” Prowl spoke, strain in his voice as he covered his damaged cheek. “I’m still convinced fewer people would be dead if you had only listened to me. And I can’t forgive this. Not when it happened so many times.”

“What could I do to help this? This situation… you, I mean.” Optimus spoke in a near-whisper now.

“I want to be a respected asset to the Autobots again.” Prowl said, voice low. “I want you to listen to me when I work on something you asked me to do.”

“Done.” Optimus said, optics blinking to full brightness. “I can’t exactly authorize you being relieved from arrest, but I can come to you, bring you information  so that you can still help with inevitable conflicts.”

Prowl’s face slowly moved into a small smile, a low chuckle coming from his chest. “I will believe it when I see it.”

 

 

 


End file.
